Confessions
by Aguna
Summary: Summary: After the apprenticeship, Robin feels guilty for having certain desires, so he goes into a church and confesses. Three guesses on who plays the out-of-curiosity favourite bird has to confess to, priest? Additionally, I played with the age so Robin is 18 :P Cracky fun because of one sexually frustrated merc


**Summary:** After the apprenticeship, Robin feels guilty for having certain desires, so he goes into a church and confesses. Three guesses on who plays the out-of-curiosity favourite bird has to confess to, priest? Additionally, I played with the age so Robin is 18 :P Cracky fun because of one sexually frustrated merc ^^

**Warning:** Sladin and one knocked out priest, I mean no offense ^^ Mentions of porn

* * *

Robin was annoyed with his body—not that there was anything wrong with it per se. He had a daily work out for several hours, which kept it in excellent shape, even if pizza was the main source of his nourishment. No, his problem was of a more delicate nature. It seemed his body had a mind of its own. Why else would it try to get close to Slade whenever they fought? And he wasn't talking about not to harm him close, but close just to be close. Not that Slade seemed to mind. In fact, he always seemed to push him into a position where he was against him. And if that wasn't bad enough, his hormones seemed to be on the ride as well. He had far too many wet dreams about that one single man to be healthy. He had to keep himself from spreading his legs during a fight and beg him to fuck him—a real possibility if the hard on during most of their fights these days was anything to go by. Robin's first thought was that the thing pressing against him was merely a weapon as he experimentally rubbed against it, causing Slade to moan. A sound his mind was all too happy to include in his dreams. In short, Robin really needed to talk to someone, but who? His team was his team. As their leader, it appeared unprofessional for him to talk to them about his problems. And his mentor? The encounter had gone through his head a few times. —"Hey, guess what? I am lusting after a man who seems to be your age. Got any tips? A good plan?"— Yeah- NO! This left him with little to no options.

The sound of church bells ripped him out of his musings and gave birth to an alternative. Why not go as a civilian to confess? A priest would surely give him a long talk on why it was bad and make him ashamed of his improper feelings. A perfect solution for someone who didn't want those feelings to begin with. Satisfied that he had a plan, Robin headed home.

* * *

Slade was annoyed. His little bird was driving him insane with a serious case of blue balls. He knew the younger man wanted him and as he was of age, Slade had no moral objection against bending him over the nearest object to fuck him. But he wanted more than one, however fantastic fuck, and for that, he couldn't be the one to start the sex, otherwise Robin would most likely blame Slade for seducing him and try to forget it ever happened. He needed to make the first move, fully aware that he craved it. During one fight, as Robin actively brushed against him, Slade had been elated. It was a bold move and he had moaned his approval, clearly showing that the move was welcome. And what did Robin do? Blush and mutter an apology like the innocent virgin he was, with absolutely no intention to continue. That damn cock tease.

On his monitor, displaying Robin's room, he watched as the young man changed out of his sleep wear into civilian clothing, even going as far as taking his mask off. Curious, he watched as Robin left the tower. The tracker, which he implanted unknown to Robin during his apprenticeship, showed that he traveled to a church and stayed there. His apprentice had never shown any interest in religion and he had previously believed him to be an atheist, like himself. To think he was mistaken because of an unbiased guess put him in a bad mood.

Exchanging his usual armor for a faded blue jeans and an old black shirt, he followed his little bird to the church. Inside, he could hear singing and he watched Robin closely. The younger male's blue eyes were flickering to the confessing cabinet through the entire mass, obviously paying little to no attention to it. This disagreed with the religious aspect, but what did his bird want to confess? What couldn't he talk about to his friends and mentor? Once the service finished, Robin went straight to the confession cabin while the priest talked to a few people. Waiting until the last person left the building, the priest greeted him with a smile, most likely thinking that he wanted to talk in private with the old man. Instead of a greeting, he got a clean punch to the face, easily knocking him out. Uncaring, Slade left the body there and got into the confessional on the priest's side. Through the screen, he saw Robin with his hands in his lap, seemingly deep in thought. He coughed softly to get his attention and started the conversation.

"What can I do for you, my child?" Slade asked, faking the best damned priest voice he could muster—he was quite proud of it, actually.

"I wish to confess father; I have sinned," Robin answered.

_The__ pictures the word 'father' brought should make him burst into flames._

"Please speak freely, my son."

_"I'm having lustful thoughts, father." _

_Now its getting good. _"Only thoughts?" _Really, boy, I know all about your_ _little "__massage stick"._

"Well, yes, but they are driving me insane. There isn't a night when I'm not tortured by images."

_You're not the only one. _"Have you considered talking to the object of your lust?" _If they were about anyone but myself, I would have no moral objection to kill that person._

"It isn't that easy."

"Why?" _Really, why?_

"Well, for starters, the other person is male and older than me."

_Now that sounds promising_. "Do you fear the man might reject you?" Obviously _that shouldn't be the case. He had been rather straightforward now, hadn't he?_

"Well no, but the whole situation is improper."

_Oh come on, what does a villain have to do to get laid around here? _"Why?"

"My…carnal desires aren't very vanilla."

_Do elaborate, my naughty pet. _"Explain."

"I image him taking me roughly, tying me up and using my body. To me a…person that wants to be a policeman, its just wrong, isn't it?"

_**That's**__ the problem? Really? Well, I can help you there. _"Not really. The job is very strenuous, so using your sexuality to escape the stress in a healthy method is far more preferable to alcohol."

"Really?" Robin's voice was coloured with disbelief, but also with traces of hope.

_Finally we're getting somewhere…_"Yes, these desires are nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you agree on a safe word."

"A safe word?"

_Oh my sweet, naive virgin. Don't worry, I will teach you. _"Yes, a word that tells your partner you don't want to 'play' anymore. For example, Rose." _Yes the name of my daughter._

"Oh, I guess that's okay. I am going to go then. Thank you for your time, father."

_Not so fast. If I had known __**that**__ was the problem, we could have resolved this months ago. _"Not so fast."

"Sorry, father?" Robin asked, stunned.

"Why don't you retell your dream to me, so we can discuss any other problems that might occur." _I would like to get some of your fine ass in this century, you stupid boy._

"Well, if you're sure_…_"

"I am."

Robin thought about it for a moment. But could he really tell a man of God's house such a secret? "Okay, well, we train together sometimes and in my dreams, he has me pinned on the floor with his large body. I'm lying there, helpless, and he is lecturing me, which annoys me. To get him to shut up for once, I will press my mouth against his. (_Getting me to shut up? Naughty boy, someone deserves a spanking. Image my calloused hand on your tight, little ass…__) _Being more experienced, he starts to dominate the kiss and rub my half hard erection with his knee, making me helplessly buck against him, which only causes him to chuckle. He will pin my hands with one of his above my head and use the other to rip my clothes off_…_"

Robin's voice died off.

_Wait, what? Stopping when it's getting good? Do you want me to die of blue balls? _"My boy?"

Robin shook his head hard. "I'm sorry, father, but retelling my dream made me a bit excited. Honestly, I'm very sorry."

_Slade smirked. __I could help you there… Hmm, why not? _"It's fine, Robin. Let me help you."

"Father?" the hero asked, shocked into a stupor at being recognized and the suggestion.

Slade entered the tiny space Robin occupied. The confession was as good of a permission for him as any, and, with his prey in a tiny room without weapons and no escape, the situation was too good to ignore. Robin stared up at Slade with wide eyes, then suddenly flinched when he reached for him. Gripping the back of his head hard, he threw off his mask and then kissed him forcefully. In that instant, he felt the fight drain out of him. As far as Slade was concerned, his bird would _not_ leave the cabinet as a virgin_…_


End file.
